


First Snowfall off Sirius-5

by matrixrefugee



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: A young Jack Harkness sees snow for the first time.





	First Snowfall off Sirius-5

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Any, any adult character, first time seeing snow](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/183438.html?thread=7940750#cmt7940750) Featuring two Time Agents, one likely familiar...

"Hey, Phase, wake up: something funny's going on outside," Phase's partner said, shaking the bunk.

Phase grumbled and sat up, glaring down at the partner the Agency had stuck her with. They had to give her some sand rat from the Boeshane Peninsula: And while he made for good company -- and from time to time, out of the watchful eye of the Agency higher-ups, he provided an excellent bed companion -- the guy still had sand between his toes.

"Jax, what is it now?" she said, not getting down from the bunk.

"Ground's all white out there. Some kind of color phase on the plant life?" he asked.

"All white?" she asked, puzzled, dropping her feet to the floor and padding to the closest porthole. Sure enough, the dock was covered in snow, which would slow them down for their appointment with the buyer for their cargo. "Huh. It snowed in the night. What happens when the muck-a-mucks upstairs send us into a place in winter."

"Winter? That some month of the year?" Jax asked.

"Season, to be precise," Phase replied, going for her boots. "I forgot, you're from sand flea world."

"Hey, no knocking Sirius-5!" he snapped back, grinning, all in good fun. "So, this snow, it's typical for the winter?"

"Yep, clogs up the roads, makes them slippery and slidey, until someone clears it, or it melts," she said.

"So, what, it comes from the sky, or it condenses on the ground?"

"Comes from the sky, once it gets cold enough," Phase said, reaching for her shirt.

"Like frozen rain?"

"It rains on Sirius-5?" she asked, buttoning her shirt.

"Oh yeah! we get the rainy season, and it *rains*. Washes away trees, hollows out gulleys, moves whole dunes sometimes," Jax replied, going for his coat.

"Going out so soon?"

"First time I saw snow, I'm gonna go see what it's like," he called back to her.

She gazed after him, then let herself have a chuckle. Cute fellow, a bit light in the brain pan, but easy to please and easily amused. Kept the jobs from being boring...


End file.
